


Nightmares

by playitagain



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, With a bit of angst on the side, but some good fluff still, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: JJ still has nightmares of his father and Pope always makes sure he knows how loved he is.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758445
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, but I'm craving fluff and Mayward so I had to write it.

It’s not unusual for Pope to wake up to the sound of JJ whimpering, begging, screaming. It was horrible to be pulled from his sleep in such a way and it never failed to wake him with a start, heart pounding and ears burning. This night was not different.

Pope is pulled from his sleep by a gut wrenching scream. It makes Pope’s heart pound and his breath quicken as he finds JJ next to him, pain etched across his features. The other is tossing a bit, hands moving to his face in a protective manner. It’s the same thing he used to do when his father would beat on him, something that never worked if the scars on his forehead and cheek were anything to go by. 

The first night Pope had been woken by JJ from a nightmare they had just started dating. It was new, fresh, in that classic honeymoon stage that most relationships start in. JJ had recently moved out of his house (after sleeping on the couch for nearly a year) and started staying with John B, cleared of murder charges with gold in his sights. It had taken two weeks for JJ to kiss him after he moved out and three weeks later was when they slept together (not sex, just sleep) for the first time since the kiss. It was also the night they decided to give this thing a try. 

Pope had fallen asleep with his heart full and a smile on his face. He thought it was going to be smooth sailing from there. JJ hadn’t seen his father in almost a year, not since he picked up some necessities and left, which earned him one last beating. Pope had been kidding himself though. He hadn’t even realized how bad it was until JJ was next to him, cries leaving his lips and eyes closed so tight Pope was sure he would wake up with a headache. Pope could hear the begging, quiet and aching in a way that made Pope want to cry. He had known it was bad, but he never realized the emotional abuse his father had put him through as well. It makes everything JJ said to him come into focus in that moment, why JJ pushed him away so much in the beginning. 

Pope had whispered, tried to get JJ to wake up, but JJ had simply rolled away from him, flinching at the touch even in his sleep. It made Pope ache in ways he didn’t even know where possible. He tried to wake the other up until he was finally met with blue eyes, sad and hurting. Pope had held him while he cried. Pope looked up everything he could about PTSD the next day. 

This was no different from that first night. It made Pope feel completely helpless, because after all these years JJ’s father still had that hold on him. It didn’t matter how much JJ grew. It didn’t matter how much he moved past their life on Outer Banks. Pope knows it will probably affect him for the rest of his life. 

He wants to reach out, place his hand on JJ’s shoulder. He’s always tentative at first though. He learned a lesson after JJ punched him once by accident. The other had woken up when his fist connected with Pope’s cheek, only to feel immensely guilty for days after, no matter how much Pope instituted that he was ok. He swears JJ still feels bad about it.

“JJ,” he says, shifting his weight a little closer. The other is a light sleeper, always has been. Pope assumes it has to do with his father, always feeling like he needs to be on his toes in case the other entered his room at night, drunk and strung out on pills. “JJ, love, please wake up.” 

JJ turns over then, and it breaks Pope’s heart. He can see the way his forehead is creased, eyes tight. There are soft sounds leaving his lips, painful and hurting and Pope can’t help but reach forward, hand resting on JJ’s shoulder. “Please wake up,” Pope says, louder this time. He gives the other a bit of a shake, worry written across his face as he finally watches blue eyes flutter open. 

Pope lets out a sigh of relief as he watches JJ wake up, slow and tired as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. He rubs at his eyes, fingers running through his messy hair as he tries to process the dream. Pope lets him have a moment, knowing that JJ always needs a second to come back after one of his really bad dreams. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” he finally mumbles, because he always says that. Pope hates how bad JJ feels for waking him up, but he knows he can’t do anything about it. There is no amount of reassurance that will make JJ feel better about waking him up. 

Pope simply shifts forward, finally pulling the other to his chest. JJ sighs, eyes closing as he curls up into Pope. Pope holds him tight, fingers running through his blond locks as he lets the other process. He remembers a time when JJ used to process his feelings with fists, but he has learned to process differently now, talking and working through some techniques he had looked up online when they first moved in together, realizing he couldn’t just leave a hole in the wall every time he couldn’t process his feelings. 

“I hate that he still haunts me,” JJ mumbles. They’ve been sitting in silence for a while, simply holding each other. “It makes me feel so weak.” They’ve talked about this before, multiple times in the past. JJ often needs to be reassured that he wasn’t weak. He wasn’t anything like his father. He was a good person. Pope always made sure to reassure him.

“JJ, love,” Pope is gentle with him, pulling away so he can press his palm to JJ’s cheek. The other leans into the touch. “You’re the strongest person I know. I’ve seen you go through so much and you haven’t let it affect your heart. It’s why I love you so much.” 

JJ sighs, leaning forward to connect their lips. “Shit. I don’t deserve you,” JJ mumbles, blue eyes opening so he can look at Pope. Pope can’t believe that after all these years that the other still thinks that. JJ was one of the best people he knows. He is loyal and loving and gentle in a way that no one would expect of him after everything he’s been through. 

“JJ-”

“I know. I know,” JJ says and Pope simply chuckles as he rolls his eyes. He doesn’t move away though, face still close and breath brushing Pope’s cheek. “I’m just surprised sometimes that you choose me.”

“You’re the best person I know even if you did get into a shit ton of trouble back in high school,” Pope smiles. The memories are fond ones for Pope. The days they spent out on the boat. The treasure hunting. The quiet moments shared between them. Those years had been hard, full of financial struggles, fights, and abuse, but they always had each other. They still have each other.

“I always knew you had a thing for rule breakers.” 

“I guess you were right,” Pope mumbles just as his lips connect with JJ’s again. The kiss is slow, languid as they fall to the bed. Pope’s hand is still pressed to his cheek, thumb brushing back and forth along the scar. JJ’s hand is riding up his shirt, fingers playing on strong muscles as he shifts them, Pope’s back now pressed to the bed. “I have to be up for work in two hours.”

“That’s never stopped you before.” The words have Pope chuckling as he leans back up to press a kiss to JJ’s lips, before trailing his lips along his jaw and down his neck where he plans on leaving a few marks of his own tonight. 

“I guess you have a point,” Pope breathes and JJ smiles. Pope can feel it against his cheek as he drags his lips back up JJ’s neck so he can meet his lips again, desperate and wanting in a way that has Pope pressing into the other. 

Pope doesn’t get any more sleep that night, but he doesn’t mind. JJ is sleeping soundly, satisfied and safe as Pope climbs out of bed to get ready for work that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly guys, I'm so thankful for everyone who reads and comments. I've been having a rough go of it lately and all of this support is driving me and keeping me going. So thank you for reading. Thank you for commenting. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> I am taking requests on [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/post/620224212082294784/playitaagain-im-going-to-open-requests-for)


End file.
